Phorin Tribes
The Phorin is a faction in the Constellus techtree. They are an exoskeletal race of tribal warriors whom have enslaved most other intelligent races of Skepna VI. They are scattered around the planet into different clans. The clan leaders control the populace with their religion, the more temples a clan has, the more Authority they gain. The species is divided into different breeds, although all are bred for war, they each bring different tactics to the battle. That, along with their selection of beasts they employ; The Phorin is a fierce and merciless opponent. Although their known history is young; they possess the secrets which Skepna holds... and will stop at nothing to keep them from the Crincillin. Overall, the Phorin are dedicated to hitting fast, and hitting hard. They specialize in speed and brute strength, able to ambush a convoy and destroy it before their enemy knew what hit them. Another thing that should be noted about the Phorin is that their infantry, when grouped together, will accumulate a "horde bonus" that grants buffs to HP, speed, and attack strength. This bonus is becomes greater as more infantry are put closer together. Since they are not as advanced as the Crincillin, they have no use for crystal as a power source; this means that they can only harvest wood and stone. Lastly, all buildings are able to garrison 2 infantry except for the Outpost which can hold 4. Even though they may not be the most advanced species in the galaxy, they should never be underestimated. Strengths and Weaknesses Pros: *They start out with a Chieftain - a super powerful hero unit. *All buildings can garrison units, except for the Temple and Shrines because they are "holy." *When units are grouped together, they gain a "Horde Bonus." This bonus enhances their HP, attack strength, and move speed. The more units that contribute to the Horde, the stronger the bonus gets. *Units are geared toward stealth, speed, and brute strength, so they are able to quickly and effectively make raids on enemy bases and armies. *Units have low cost and train quickly. *The Shrines allow the player to shift the feel of the Phorin, making for unique gameplay. *The Phorin have no use for Crystal, so they have one less resource to think about. Cons: *Units are somewhat fragile and require larger numbers to conquer a foe. *They lack in the areas of stealth detection and anti-air. *When one Shrine is chosen, the other becomes off-limits for the rest of the game. *Although slave units can enjoy the benefits of the Horde Bonus, they are unable to contribute to it. *When they start out, they have no defense tower - they are given the Chieftain instead. *If the Chieftain dies, he can only be revived at the Lyceum and the cost to revive him increases. *The Outpost has no standard attack, so it must rely on the units garrisoned inside for protection. *Lack in the area of range attacks, most are melee. *Most units do not have any bonuses against specific unit types. Phorin Units Phorin Buildings Strategic Tech The Phorin are unique because they have two Strategic Techs, one for either shrine. *'Shrine of Mikara:' The warriors are taught that the gods will only respect those who fight with bravery and great strength in battle and that retreat is cowardly. This manifests as a greater overall attack power and speed, but movement speed is lessened. *'''Shrine of Ekariku: '''The warriors are taught that the gods will reward those who are cunning and tactical. This manifests itself as an increase in speed and sight range, but a decrease in attack strength. Because the Phorin warriors are wholly devoted to the gods (and because they are rather stubborn), they will be unable to release their new teaching; so these indoctrinations can not be reversed. See Also *Constellus *Crincillin *Mods Category:Mods Category:Factions Category:Constellus